lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kings Advisor
The Kings Advisor '''is a position of advisor to the King of Lucerne . This is a position that changes with each King, and maintains a permanent position on the Kings CouncilLords Council of Lucerne. The Current Advisor is Carlisle Cullen. Overview of Position The Kings advisor is the man that acts as the second hand of the King of Lucerne, and in this role is privy to basically everything going on in the Kingdom of Lucerne. History Kings Advisor under William Lovie See Also : William Lovie Martin Cullen David Swift Kings Advisor under John Lovie See Also : John Lovie '''John Lovie was King of Lucerne for only one month and in that time he had two Kings Advisors both of which he killed, with the death of the second causing his forceable removal. Aryes Targaryan Marvin Backstrom Kings Advisor under James Lovie See Also : James Lovie Alistair Bedregen See Also : Alistair Bedregen Altaïr_Old.png|Alistair Bedregen|link=Alistair Bedregen Kings Advisor under Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie Carlisle Cullen See Also : Carlisle Cullen Kings Advisor under William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Carlisle Cullen See Also : Carlisle Cullen ' Carlisle Cullen' is the son of Brock, and Jergy Cullen making him a member of House Cullen. Carlisle Cullen has three siblings in the form of Johnathon, Talbot, and Lena Cullen of whome Johnathon died during the Battle of Lyons without having any children, his brother Talbot was murdered after Bill discovered that Carlisle may have had knowledge of the rebellion against him and not spoken of it, and his sister Lena Cullen is a leading member of House Cullen and is basically the Patriarch of the house in everything but title. Carlisle married Camilia Cullen of whome he was only married to for a short time before she died during the birth of their children. Camilia's marriage with him was short but with her he became the father of twin siblings Edward, and Blake Cullen of whome Edward Cullen is a leading member of the Order of the Blue Dragon, while his daughter Blake has fallen into darkness with her boyfriend. Carlisle Cullen would be nine years old when he was named the Patriarch of House Cullen following the death of his father. In this role he would be of little use as he was nothing more then a child and as such he relied on his mother Jergy Cullen to lead the house while he grew up. As he grew up he would meet and befriend two people in particular in the form of Bill Lovie, and Draco Highmore of whome he met while attending school at the Lucernian Academy. Alongside these two he would carefully grow into the Patriarch his father had wanted, and the friendship would gain him largely when his best friend Bill Lovie would become King following the death of James Lovie. Carlisle would accompany his best friends in the Battle of Lyons and he would be the one that would carry Bill Lovie off the field of battle to safety despite the fact that he had an arrow in his shoulder and a horrible slash wound on his leg. Surviving the road back he would accompany Bill Lovie into Lorderon on diplomatic missions and it was here that their friendship would change after they both fell in love with Esme Portmane and when she decided to pick Carlisle Bill Lovie used Magi to change her mind and destroy their relationship. Following this they would never be the same, and Carlisle would remain as Kings Advisor and in this position would be the main actor during The Plague for which was an event that haunts him to this day. Following the collapse of his relationship with Esme Portmane he gave up on love and instead focused on the politics of the regime. This obsession did somewhat come at the cost of a relationship with his children, which was most noticed by the problems that Blake Cullen has endured in her life, and his lack of knowledge of these. As Bill Lovie his one time best friend slowly lost his mind Carlisle was at a loss as to what to do, so he spent the rest of Bill Lovie's reign attempting to clean up his messes, but when finally William Lovie III. took control Carlisle found the true King that he could follow behind. Jacob5x16.png|Jacob|link=Jacob Category:Lucerne Category:People Category:Lucerne Kings Advisor